Forever and Always
by othlvr16
Summary: Peyton Sawyer meets Haley James. Haley is new to the school and is cousins to Nathan and Lucas. Everyone at Tree Hill High knows that Peyton likes girls. Peyton isn't a commitmit kind of girl but will she change for that one girl?
1. Meeting Her

**A/N-Here is a new story. I would like to give thanks to LeytonandNaley4ever because this person was the only one who gave me an idea on how to start my story. Thanks again.**

* * *

Here I am again, another day of high school and another day with nothing new to happen. I guess I should explain part of my story to you. Recently, I learned that I am gay. It was a shocker to my friends but they stood by me.

In school for the first few weeks since I came out of the closet they were mean but having Brooke Davis by my side shut them up pretty fast. I've only dated a few girls but never made the big jump into sex. I'm not really a commitment kind of girl. I guess I could if I met the right kind of girl. Who am I kidding? Yeah right.

Anyway, my friends are the greatest people you will ever meet. There is Brooke Davis. We have been best friends since we were little. There is Lucas Scott. He is always there for me and I appreciate that. He is also dating Brooke. Then there is Nathan Scott. He is half-brother to Lucas. They have the same father just different mothers. I used to date Nathan until I figured out that I like girls. He told me I was brave for coming out. I came out to him first.

Here I am sitting at our normal lunch table eating and talking a normal day for Peyton Sawyer. (I forgot to mention that is what my name is).

"So, broody boy, what are we doing tonight?" Brooke asks with dimples showing.

_Brooke Davis is the girl that likes to give everybody nicknames._

"Actually, Nate and I have something to do" Lucas says with an apologetic look.

Brooke nods her head and looks at me but I am not paying much attention. Something caught my eye or should I say someone. It's a girl. She's a little on the short side and she's wearing loose fit jeans and a t-shirt.

"Goldilocks, what are you staring at?"

_Yeah, that's Brooke's nickname for me. Annoying but she's my best friend._

I don't answer Brooke's question because I am still looking at that beautiful girl. Oh crap she's walking over here. I have to look away. Yes, that's right, look away Peyton Sawyer.

"Hi, Lucas, hey Nathan"

Wow the girl knows Lucas and Nathan. I wonder who she is.

"Hey, Haley" Lucas says.

Haley, that's a pretty name. Get a grip Peyton.

"Guys this is Haley James" Nathan says.

"Hi" Haley says and blushes a little.

_She's a shy girl. I like that._

"Hi, I'm Peyton and this is Brooke" I say with a smile from ear to ear.

"So, Hales how do you know Lucas and Nathan" Brooke asks getting a little jealous.

"Oh, they're my cousins" Haley says while sitting down at the table.

_Oh my god she is sitting right next to me._

"So, new girl what do you do for fun?" I ask as Brooke smiles at me.

_I think Brooke knows that I like her._

"Oh, well I tutor" Haley says with a smile.

_She's smart. That is so a bonus._

"That's cool. Do you like music?" I ask wanting to know everything about this girl.

"Love it. Right now I am really into the Cure"

_I might have to rethink this whole commitment thing. This girl is like perfect._

"She also sings" Lucas says earning a slap from Haley.

I smile at her and she smiles back and blushes.

* * *

The bell rings signaling it is the end of lunch.

"Nice meeting you Peyton" Haley says while walking away from the table.

_Wait, she forgot to mention Brooke. God I feel lucky. I look at Brooke who is the only one left and she has a grin on her face._

"You are falling for tutor-girl aren't you?"

"Again with the nick names Brooke" I say while getting up.

"That still doesn't answer my question" Brooke says while following me through the school hallway.

"Drop it Brooke"

"Not anymore I am so hooking you two up" Brooke cheers happily.

_Things are just starting to get interesting. She's right though. I think I am falling for Haley James._

**A/N- Are you liking the concept? Should I continue? Let me know and Review please!!!**

* * *


	2. First Dance

**A/N-Thanks for all the reviews and I know all of you wanted me to continue so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

My name is Haley James and yesterday I met some pretty cool people. Brooke is really great but Peyton is more of the type of girl that I would see myself hanging around. I heard the rumors at school and mostly I would ignore them but I am hoping that this particular rumor was true.

I should probably tell you something about me. First of I am new to Tree Hill. I have visited a few times but I never have lived here. Lucas and Nathan are my cousins. Actually, it is really just Lucas but he and Nathan are close so I consider him my cousin too.

I live in a one bedroom apartment because I don't like living with my parents. They can be really controlling so I just decided to leave. That's not the only reason though. Let's just say they don't approve of the people I date. My parents are homophobic and I hate them for it.

I am a tutor and I love to sing. I write songs too but I don't really sing in front of people. I can get really shy.

* * *

I'm sitting in the Tree Hill High library when I feel a presence next to me.

_Oh my god it's her. Breathe Haley, just breath._

"Hi" Peyton says with a smile.

"Hi" I say back.

_God she is beautiful with her short blonde hair and kick ass leather jacket. She is totally my kind of girl._

"What are you doing here?"

_Wow that was rude of me._

"I was just wondering if I could sit here and draw. It's kind of loud everywhere else" Peyton asks with a smile.

"Um, sure" I say.

_Wait it's free period. It's not loud its quiet everywhere. Oh well I'm not complaining._

I watch Peyton sketch in her notebook. I can't see what she is drawing but I can tell she is really concentrating. We look at each other from time to time and I can feel butterflies in my stomach.

I continue to write down words in my songbook.

_Yes, I have songbook that I carry everywhere because you don't know when you might get inspired. Peyton is a real inspirer._

Out of the corner of my eye I notice that Brooke is looking at us with a smile.

_I wonder why Brooke is in the library. Oh she's reading a fashion magazine. Ok I totally get it now._

Brooke approaches the table and sits down.

"Hello Hales, hey Peyton" Brooke says with a smile.

"Hi" I reply.

"Hey Haley, I was wondering if you wanted join Peyton and I for a sleepover" Brooke asks with a sly smile and a wink to Peyton.

_Is she planning something?_

"I guess. We can even have it at my apartment if you guys want" I say hoping it's a big fat yes.

"Loved to" Brooke says.

"Sure" Peyton replies with a small blush.

The bell rings signaling it's time for next period. I say goodbye to Brooke and Peyton and leave them alone.

_Shoot I forgot my book._

"Why the hell did you do that Brooke" Peyton asks.

"Peyton I am helping you out. You obviously like the girl but are too chicken to ask her out"

_Wow Peyton Sawyer likes me. That is great._

"Seriously, a sleepover. Brooke are you trying to kill me" Peyton asks with a slight blush.

"Don't worry I will totally cancel to leave you to guys alone" Brooke says while heading for the library doors.

Quickly I hide behind some bookshelves.

Shortly after Peyton leaves and I am left there in shock.

_Peyton Sawyer really likes me. What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

Haley is pacing back and forth in her apartment waiting for Peyton to show up. Brooke cancelled at the last minute but promised that she would make it next time. Thoughts of Peyton kept filling Haley's head.

A knock on the apartment door brought Haley out of her thoughts.

_Peyton is here. I have to answer the door._

Haley opens the door to see Peyton with a hand full of things.

"Let me help you out there" Haley says while helping Peyton out.

"Thanks" Peyton replies.

The girls walk inside and dropped everything on the floor.

"So, what do you want to do?" Haley asks shyly.

"I brought movies" Peyton says while grabbing them out of her bag.

"Well then let's get this party started" Haley says while grabbing Peyton's hand and leading them to the couch.

_Haley is holding my hand. What the hell? No one has ever made me feel like this before. I just got to keep my hormones in check._

The girls sat on the couch watching movies and eating popcorn. They were sitting a little close but they weren't complaining.

* * *

After they watched a few movies they decided that they wanted to get to know each other a little better.

"So, Hales what's your story?" Peyton asks while shutting off the movie.

"My story isn't really interesting" Haley replies with a slight smirk.

"Maybe not to you but to some others it might be"

"Let me guess, you want to know why I live by myself" Haley says with a smile.

"Yes, but it's really none of my business"

"No it's okay. My parents are homophobic. They don't like who I date"

Peyton's mouth drops after hearing Haley's explanation.

_Haley's gay. I have a shot now. How the hell did Brooke know that it was going to work?"_

"Wow. Your parents are mean" Peyton says.

"Not a response I get very much after telling people that I like girls" Haley says in somewhat of relief.

"Yeah, I'm not most people. You probably heard the rumors"

Haley smiles a little before responding.

"Yeah, but I'm not into labels"

"Neither am I"

Haley smiles up at Peyton and Peyton smiles back, both girls now that they like each other but neither wants to make the first move.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Haley asks with a smirk.

Music is playing in the background and Peyton gets an idea.

"Let's dance" Peyton smiles while grabbing a hold of Haley's hand.

"Peyton this is slow song"

"I know come on"

Haley stands up and she gets closer to Peyton and they sway to the music.

_So the story goes on down a less traveled road.  
It's a variation on the one I was told,  
And although it's not the same, It's awful close  
In an ordinary fairy tale land,  
There's a promise of a perfect happy end.  
And I imagine having just short of that,  
Is better than nothing  
_

Haley and Peyton get closer while dancing to the music.

_  
So you'll be my Forever and Almost Always,  
And I'll be fine, just love me when you can  
And I'll wait patiently, I'll wake up every day  
Just hoping that, you still care_

Haley lies her head down on Peyton's shoulder and she smiles.

In the corner of my mind, I know too well,  
Oh that surely even I, deserve the best  
But instead of leaving, I just put the issue to bed,  
And out of my head,  
Oh and just when I believe, you've changed for good.  
Well you go and prove me wrong just like I knew you would  
When I've run out of second chances, you give me that look,  
And you're off the hook,

Because you're my Forever and Almost Always,  
When I'm fine, just love me when you can  
And I'll wait patiently, I'll wake up every day  
Just hoping that, you still care

Peyton moves her hands to Haley's waist and Haley smiles up at Peyton who smiles back.

_  
What am I still doing here?  
It's all becoming so clear._

You'll be my Forever and Almost Always,  
It ain't right to just love me when you can  
I won't wait patiently, or wake up every day  
Just hoping that you'll still care  
Forever and Almost Always,  
No it ain't right to just love me when you can, baby  
Ain't gonna wait patiently, I won't wake up every day just hoping that you still care.

Once the song ends Haley and Peyton stare into each other's eyes. Haley moves closer as does Peyton until their lips barely touch. Haley closes the gap and brings their lips together. Their kiss wasn't filled with passion. It was slow and sensual and it felt right to both of them.

* * *

**A/N-There is the next chapter. A couple of questions for you readers. Are Peyton and Haley moving too fast? Should Haley have a deep dark secret that brought her to Tree Hill instead of the explanation she gave? If so do u want to help me out with it? **


	3. Secret

**A/N-Here is a new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you like it.**

* * *

Haley is sitting in class thinking about what went on last weekend. She can't help but smile.

_I kissed Peyton. It was really great. I haven't felt this way since…well I don't want to think about her but I am really confused. I have feelings for her after only knowing her for a little while. I kissed Peyton Sawyer._

Across the room Peyton is thinking similar thoughts.

_Best weekend I have ever had. Normally, I wouldn't go that fast but it's different with Hales. I should probably talk to her about it. I'm glad that for once Brooke was right._

Brooke looks at Haley and then looks at Peyton.

_Something defiantly happened between those two. I was right, I was right, go me._

Lucas looks at his friends but mostly Haley who seems to be smiling and then too Peyton who doesn't normally smile but she is now. Lucas glances at Nathan and they make eye contact and they nod their heads.

_I don't know what she thinks she is doing. She has to know that nothing can happen especially if she hasn't fixed her problem yet. I have to talk to Haley._

After glancing at Lucas, Nathan begins thinking.

_I'm glad that Sawyer is happy but she is just going to get hurt if she finds out about Haley considering everything that is going on with her right now. Haley's got to choose. I have to talk to her._

* * *

After class Peyton met Haley in the hallway.

"Hey" Peyton says with a smile.

"Hi" Haley replies with a smile.

"I know we haven't got a chance to talk about what happened between us but…" Peyton was suddenly interrupted by Brooke.

"Hey, girls what is new with you?"

"Um Brooke we are talking" Peyton says annoyed.

"It's okay Peyt We will talk later. I got to go" Haley says quickly and walks towards Nathan and Lucas.

"You totally kissed her last weekend" Brooke says.

"So, what if I did?" Peyton says with a smirk.

"It's about time P. Sawyer now maybe you can make a commitment" Brooke says.

"Maybe" Peyton says with a smile.

* * *

Haley walks into her apartment followed by Nathan and Lucas.

"I know what you guys are thinking" Haley says while setting things down on her table top.

"Oh really" Nathan says.

"Yeah" Haley says back.

"Enlighten us" Lucas says.

"Alright, you are thinking that I shouldn't get involved with Peyton because I still have a problem to deal with and you know that she will get hurt if I tell her" Haley says out of breath.

"Damn, you're right" Nathan says surprisingly.

"Hales, I think you should tell Peyton now" Lucas says quietly.

"I can't do that right now but you have to promise that you won't tell her not even Brooke you guys"

"Fine"

"Alright, but I still think you should tell her and soon" Lucas replies.

"I'll try" Haley says.

Nathan and Lucas leave Haley's apartment.

"How the hell do you tell someone that you like that you're married" Haley says to the room.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton are sitting in Peyton's room talking.

"You like her don't you?" Brooke asks Peyton.

"It's weird. I never felt this way before. Haley is great and I know I haven't known her for very long but I like her a lot" Peyton says with a smile.

"My PS is in love. It is so great" Brooke says happily.

"I wouldn't say love per say…just that it could lead there"

"Either way I am happy for you. Who would have thought that you would like Lucas's cousin" Brooke says.

"I really have to talk to Haley about all this stuff. We never really discussed it" Peyton says while getting off of the bed.

"Well then go talk to your girl" Brooke says while exiting the room.

* * *

Haley is in her bedroom going through a box of things. Inside are papers of her emancipation form her parents along with photos of her and her best friend. Also inside there is a ring, her wedding ring. Haley pulls it out and looks at it intently. She puts the ring down and picks up her wedding photo. Haley starts to get tears in her eyes but when she hears a knock on the door she quickly puts her things back in the box and shoves it under the bed. She wipes away her tears and answers the door.

"Hi" Peyton says while Haley invites her in.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asks as they sit on the couch.

"We didn't get a chance to talk earlier"

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Haley asks.

"Us... I like you Haley and I don't know what to do about it and it's freaking me out"

"I like you too Peyton and I'm scared as well. These feelings that I have came really fast"

"Then what do we do about it?" Peyton asks.

"We just hang out and we see if this thing we have progresses" Haley says matter-of-factly.

"I think that works" Peyton says with a smile.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Haley asks.

"Love too" Peyton says while standing up and grabbing Haley's hand.

They walk out of the apartment and head down to the river walk.

* * *

Peyton and Haley are sitting at a table eating food when the start a conversation.

"What's your favorite Cure song" Peyton asks Haley.

"Um…I would have to say The Perfect Girl" Haley says with a smile.

"What about you?"

"Lovesong" Peyton replies.

"That's a great song" Haley says.

"So, what are your dreams Haley James?"

"I'm not really sure anymore. I used to know what I wanted and I got it but now I'm not so sure. I guess if I had to choose I would say something with music and teaching. What about you Peyton Sawyer"

"I want to run my own record label. I think that would be really cool"

"With your love of music I think you would do great" Haley says with a smile.

"I'm I going to hear you sing anytime soon" Peyton says with a small smirk.

"Play your cards right and I might give you a solo" Haley says with a smirk.

"I'm looking forward to it" Peyton replies.

Peyton walks Haley up to her door and they stand there.

"Goodnight Haley" Peyton says while walking away.

"Peyton, wait" Haley says while walking closer to her.

Haley leans in and kisses Peyton on the lips for a minute or so.

"You forgot my goodbye kiss" Haley says smirking.

"I didn't know if that's what you wanted"

"I did. Goodnight Peyton" Haley says while walking up to her door.

"Night Hales" Peyton whispers and gets into her car.

Haley walks through her door and her cell phone starts to ring. She has a smile on her face but when she looks at her caller ID her smile fades. It read Rachel. Haley ignores the call and thinks to herself.

_I have to tell Peyton soon but when?_

**A/N-So, Haley's secret is that she is married. I know some of you didn't want her to have a secret but most of you did so I hope you aren't mad. Haley will eventually tell Peyton or someone else will do it for her. Don't worry, Peyton and Haley will have problems but like this story suggests it will be Haley and Peyton. **

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Haley still ignores Rachel's calls**

**Peyton and Haley hang a little more**

**A little time jump maybe like a month or two**

**REVIEW PLEASE! HOPE U AREN'T MAD OF HALEY'S DIRTY LITTLE SECRET (Totally love that song)**

* * *


	4. Commitment

**A/N-I know some of you kind of freaked out when you found out that Haley was married to Rachel. At first I never planned that but I thought it would be funny. Anyways I have plans for Rachel in this story. Enjoy this chapter. It's a little longer than the last ones have been.**

* * *

Haley wakes up to her cell phone ringing. It's Rachel again. Haley slams her phone down and sits up in bed.

"God, can't that girl take a hint" Haley whispers to herself.

Haley wakes out of her room into the kitchen and is surprised to see Peyton cooking breakfast.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asks while sitting down at the table.

Peyton looks up at Haley and smiles.

"I thought I would cook you breakfast. I found the key under the mat and let myself in. Hope you don't mind" Peyton says while walking closer to Haley.

"Nope don't mind as long as I get breakfast" Haley says with a smile on her face.

Peyton kisses Haley and walks over to the counter to bring both of their plates to the table.

"Oh, pancakes" Haley squeals with joy.

"Your favorite" Peyton says.

"Well thank-you" Haley says before taking a bite of her pancakes.

Peyton starts eating also and after awhile both girls finish eating.

"That was really good Peyt"

"Only the best for my baby" Peyton says with a smile.

"You're so good to me" Haley says while looking at Peyton.

"Yes, I am. Why don't you get in the shower and I will clean up here?" Peyton suggests.

"Sure" Haley says while quickly kissing Peyton.

"Hey, can I borrow your cell my battery died?" Peyton asks while watching Haley go into her bedroom.

Haley comes out with her towel, clothes and cell phone. She hands the cell phone to Peyton.

"Thanks" Peyton says with gratitude.

"No problem" Haley says while walking into the bathroom.

* * *

After hearing the shower start Peyton uses the internet on Haley's phone to look up how the weather is going to be later that night. After checking the weather the phone rings and Peyton looks to see who is calling. It's Rachel.

"_I wonder who Rachel is. None of my business"_

Peyton answers the phone.

"Hello"

There was silence on the other end and Peyton gets disconnected.

"Well that was weird" Peyton mumbles right when Haley enters the room.

"What was weird?" Haley asks.

"Rachel called" Peyton says.

Haley's eyes grew wide.

"Did you talk to her?" Haley asks.

"No, she hung up on me"

"Okay, great" Haley says.

"Haley, is something wrong?" Peyton asks worried.

Haley looks at Peyton and smiles.

"No, just someone who can't take a hint" Haley says.

"Ok. Alright then, are we still on for our date tonight?" Peyton asks.

"Of course we are" Haley says while leaning in to kiss Peyton.

"I have to meet Brooke but I will be back later tonight" Peyton says while walking to the door.

"See you then" Haley says while watching Peyton walk out the door.

* * *

A little while later Peyton met with Brooke at her house.

Brooke notices that Peyton is a little antsy.

"What is going on with you girl?" Brooke asks curiously.

Peyton looks at Brooke and smiles.

"You know that I am not the type to make a commitment right?" Peyton asks.

"Um, yeah" Brooke says trying to get Peyton to continue.

"I want to make a commitment to Haley"

Brooke squeals for joy.

"Oh my god…this is so great Peyton. You and Haley are made for each other"

"I think so too" Peyton says while smiling.

"I love not so gloomy Peyton" Brooke says.

"So, do I. I need your help though…I want to plan a romantic date for Haley and I don't know how to do it"

"Peyton asking me for advice, I love it" Brooke says with happiness.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Peyton asks Brooke knowing the answer.

"Of course I will" Brooke replies.

Both girls sit on the bed and come up with ideas for Peyton's date with Haley.

* * *

Haley is sitting in her apartment playing her guitar and singing.

_Dancing where the stars go blue  
Dancing where the evening fell  
Dancing in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Dancing out on seventh street  
Dancing through the underground  
Dancing little marionette  
Are you happy now, yeah

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
ooooooo

A knock at the door interrupted Haley from her playing. The door opens Brooke walks through it.

"Hey tutor-girl" Brooke says while walking through the door.

"Tigger, what's up?" Haley asks while setting down her guitar.

"I'm here to help you get ready for your date" Brooke states simply.

"So, what's in your hands?" Haley says mentioning the things that Brooke is holding.

"Your dress and make-up, the essentials" Brooke says while walking into Haley's bathroom.

Haley shakes her head and follows Brooke into the bathroom.

* * *

30 minutes later Haley walks out of the bathroom wearing a simple black dress that goes a little past her knees. She is barely wearing any make-up because she is a natural beauty.

It was Brooke's job to drive Haley to the date.

"Brooke, where are you taking me?" Haley asks getting a little freaked out.

"Relax tutor-girl, we are almost there" Brooke says calmly.

* * *

10 minutes later Brooke pulls up to the beach parking lot. Haley gets out and sees Peyton walking her way. She is wearing a simple red dress that goes just below the knees and her hair is curled. Haley looks at Peyton and her breath is taken away. The sound of Brooke's voice made Haley breath again.

"Have fun you two" Brooke yells out the window before driving away.

"You look amazing" Peyton says while Haley blushes.

"So, do you" Haley replies.

"Come on" Peyton says while grabbing her hand.

* * *

They walk down to the deserted beach and Haley sees a blanket with a picnic basket and candles surrounding the blanket.

"Peyton, this is beautiful"

"I did it for you"

Haley looks at Peyton and leans in and gives her a kiss. After they pull apart they sit on the blanket and start eating what Peyton brought. Peyton pulls out a container full of Haley's favorite food.

"Oh my god food of the gods" Haley squeals happily.

"Yes, I thought you would like it" Peyton replies after Haley's outburst.

* * *

The girls are now lying down on the blanket looking up at the moonlight. Peyton is holding Haley in her arms. The warmth of the two girls next to each other brings smiles to both of their faces. They see a shooting star fly by.

"Quick make a wish" Haley says.

Both girls are silent for a little bit to make their wishes.

"What did you wish for?" Haley says while looking up at Peyton.

"If I told you it won't come true" Peyton says with a small chuckle.

"That's true" Haley says putting her head back down.

"Haley, there is something that I want to ask you" Peyton says with a serious tone causing Haley to sit up.

"Okay, what is it?" Haley says worried.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Peyton asks afraid of what Haley might say.

Haley looks into Brooke's eyes and leans and kisses her passionately.

"Yes Peyton. I would love to be your girlfriend" Haley says with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N-Haley and Peyton are together now. Next chapter is going to skip ahead a few months and Haley's secret is revealed but how? Stay tuned to find out. If you have suggestions on how Peyton finds out let me know.**


	5. A Night of Firsts

**A/N-Here is another chapter for you lucky readers. I really hope you enjoy this story. This has the time jump and a lot of Haley and Peyton Fluff.**

* * *

2 Months Later

Things for Haley and Peyton have been great. News that Peyton and Haley are dating spread quickly. There was some bashing but nothing too tragic. For Haley things were even better because Rachel quit calling her. Haley thinks she finally got the hint.

At first Lucas and Nathan were upset that Haley still hasn't told Peyton about Rachel but they see how happy she is. She is even happier with Peyton then with Rachel.

Brooke and Lucas are still growing strong.

Nathan still hasn't dated anyone. He is still held up on someone. That someone happens to be Rachel. Before Rachel and Haley got together Nathan and Rachel dated and she ended up dumping him to date Haley which led to some other things like marriage.

Since Haley has been dating Peyton her and Brooke have been hanging out more too. Peyton was glad that Haley got along with Brooke.

Peyton and Haley haven't had sex yet but they both have had it on their minds lately.

It is finally spring vacation for the students of Tree Hill High which means more time for people's loved ones.

Brooke, Lucas and Nathan were heading to Charlotte for the week while Peyton and Haley rejected their offer and decided to stay home.

* * *

It's 7 o'clock on a Friday night. Peyton and Haley were watching the movie Walk the Line and during the movie Haley hummed the words to Johnny Cash's songs. Peyton looks at her and knows that this was perfect. That Haley was perfect. Everything was perfect. Peyton still hasn't heard Haley sing but tonight was going to be the first time and possibly some other firsts.

The movie ended a few minutes ago and the two girls sat in silence just enjoying each other's company when Peyton noticed Haley's guitar in the corner of her bedroom.

"Hales, sing for me" Peyton whispers in Haley's ear causing the young girl to get a shiver down her back.

"I don't baby. I just get really nervous" Haley says while looking at her girlfriend.

"Haley it is just me besides I know you are a great singer"

"And how do you know that?"

"I can just feel it. Please baby play for me" Peyton says while giving Haley the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Alright" Haley says giving in to the face Peyton always wins in.

Peyton is sitting on the bed and Haley goes and grabs her guitar and sits in a chair in front of Peyton. Haley starts the first few chords of the song and starts singing.

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own_

_We don't need anything or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

Haley looks into Peyton's eyes and she knows how she feels about this girl in front of her.

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_

_Those three words are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_to remind me_

_to find my own_

Peyton watches in awe of her girlfriend. She has the most beautiful voice she has ever heard. It's at this time when she knows that she is in love.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_I just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

Haley finishes the song and looks at Peyton who doesn't say anything, until now.

"Hales that was beautiful" Peyton says with a smile.

"Really" Haley replies and smiles at her girlfriend.

"Hales when you were singing that song I realized something" Peyton starts to say but doesn't quite finish.

"What did you realize sweetie?" Haley asks hoping that it was what she thinks it was.

"I love you" Peyton says without looking into Haley's eyes.

"I love you too Peyton" Haley says while watching Peyton move closer to her.

Peyton straddles Haley's lap after removing the guitar from her hands and setting it on the ground. Haley leans in and kisses Peyton in a passion filled kiss. Tongues are now in domination over the other. Haley runs her hands down Peyton's back and down to her butt. Both girls know what is about to happen so Haley picks Peyton up and they move this very heated make-out session to the bed. Haley starts to unbutton Peyton's shirt. Haley stops and looks at Peyton silently asking permission to continue and Peyton shakes her head yes. Haley removes the rest of Peyton's shirt and Peyton removes Haley's. The next things that go are their jeans and then their bra's and underwear.

Haley kisses Peyton down her jaw line and starts to suck on her neck and tracing her tongue over the bite marks. Haley slowly thrusts a finger in Peyton and is happy when Peyton moans out Haley's name so Haley thrust in another finger. Peyton does the same thing to Haley and they both move in a slow pace both experiencing their orgasm starting to come.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Haley and Peyton are lying naked under the sheets. Their breaths are starting to get under control and both are smiling.

"That was amazing" Peyton says causing Haley to blush which doesn't go unnoticed by Peyton.

"You know you are so hot when you blush like that" Peyton says causing Haley cheeks to redden more.

"Baby, stop but I totally agree with you…making love to you was amazing" Haley says making it Peyton's turn to blush.

"I love you Haley James"

"I love you Peyton Sawyer"

Both girls fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that this night was the best night of their lives the night they gave each other their hearts.

* * *

The next day both girls decided to spend the day across town so they were going to take the bus. Haley and Peyton are sitting down and holding each other's hands.

"So, what are we going to do anyway?" Haley asks.

"I really haven't thought that far ahead baby" Peyton says.

"Well we will figure it out"

"Yes, we will"

A few minutes later Haley decided that it was the best time to take a picture. Haley thought that this is one moment that you just had to capture.

"Sweetie, let's take a picture" Haley says happily.

"On a bus" Peyton questions.

"No on an airplane, yes on a bus" Haley says laughing a little.

Peyton pulls out her camera and both girls get closer together and Peyton snaps the photo.

* * *

It's the last day of Spring Vacation and Haley is on her computer printing off the picture that she and Peyton took on the bus. She smiles at it when Peyton walks into the apartment and whispers in Haley's ear.

"Hey baby"

"Hi" Haley replies with a smile while putting the picture in her desk.

"I was thinking maybe we could go down to the river walk" Peyton says to Haley while she gets out of the chair.

"I would love to" Haley replies while taking Peyton's hand and walking out of her apartment.

Haley and Peyton are sitting at a table by the river watching the waves when Peyton glances at how the light of the sun covers Haley's face.

"Hey" Peyton says.

"What?" Haley asks.

"I love you" Peyton replies.

"I love you too" Haley replies while leaning in to kiss Peyton.

Their kiss stops abruptly when a red-headed girl stops them.

"What are you doing kissing my wife?" Rachel asks Peyton.

At the sound of hearing Rachel's voice Haley lowered her head. Hearing the words wife Peyton looks at Haley and seeing her head down she knows that it is true. Peyton looks at Rachel and then at Haley. Peyton looks at Haley in disbelief. _Haley is married._

**A/N-Rachel is in town. What will Peyton do? What is going to happen to Peyton and Haley? I don't exactly know when I will be ending this story but I do know that it will be soon. I do want to make a sequel since I know how the rest of this story plays out and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a sequel. Without giving too much away I can tell you that it will be set in the future. Are u interested in one? Let me know and if you have ideas on what you would like to see in the sequel let me know, anything can happen but I what I can tell you about this story is that it will have a happy ending, But for who? Continue reading and find out.**

* * *


	6. Rachel

**A/N-Here is another chapter. I don't know how well this turned out but hopefully you will like it. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

After hearing what Rachel said Peyton stormed off without a word to Haley, she was really pissed.

"What the hell are you doing Rachel?" Haley screams.

"Baby, chill I just came to see you" Rachel replies with a smile.

"Don't baby me. I need to go find Peyton" Haley says and takes off towards her house.

Someone comes down the river walk and stands next to Rachel.

"I don't think this was a good idea" Rachel says while turning to face a familiar person.

"Maybe not but she wouldn't tell Peyton" Nathan says back to Rachel.

"I hurt her badly. I shouldn't have come" Rachel says while looking away from Nathan.

* * *

Haley is pounding on Peyton's door but she won't answer.

"Come on Peyton, let me explain. Peyton open the damn door" Haley screams.

Lucas and Brooke walk up next to Haley.

"Haley, what is going on?" Lucas asks and once he sees the tears fall from her face he knows what is wrong. He pulls her into a hug.

Peyton opens the door and pulls Brooke inside and slams the door back in Haley's face.

"I guess I deserve that" Haley cries out.

"It will be okay Haley" Lucas reassures.

"I don't think it will be Luke. I really hurt her and I can't take it back" Haley cries into his shoulder.

* * *

Peyton is lying down on her bed not talking and Brooke is just looking at her.

"P. Sawyer what happened?" Brooke asks with concern.

Peyton sits up and wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"We had sex" Peyton says quietly.

"Peyton isn't that a good thing"

"It was amazing except for the fact that Haley is fucking married" Peyton says in an angry tone.

Brooke mouths drops.

"Haley is married? She told you that" Brooke asks.

"No, her wife did" Peyton replies.

Brooke sits down next to Peyton.

"Did you let her explain her situation…maybe they are getting a divorce or something?" Brooke asks.

"No"

"Peyton let me ask you something. If Haley would have told you from the start would you have dated her?"

Peyton looks at her with tears in her eyes.

"No" Peyton cries.

"You have to talk to Haley Peyton, let her explain everything" Brooke says.

"I just need time to think about what I want to do"

* * *

Haley and Lucas walk into Haley's apartment and they spot Nathan and Rachel.

Haley walks over to Nathan and punches him.

"Ass" Haley says.

"Haley, what the hell?" Nathan says.

Haley just glared at him.

"I'm just going to leave" Nathan says while storming out.

"I think you two should talk for once" Lucas said while following Nathan out.

* * *

Haley goes into the kitchen and takes out a bottle of water. Rachel sits down on the couch.

"How come you never answered my calls?" Rachel asks.

"Because I was still pissed at you for what you did" Haley says while sitting down next to Rachel.

"I told you I was sorry"

"I know but Rach we were married that's just something that you don't do" Haley scolds.

"You are such a hypocrite. You and Peyton had sex I could see it in her eyes"

"Then maybe it does but it still doesn't change how I feel about you" Haley says while looking at the floor.

"Haley, I'm sorry if me showing up like this ruined what you have with Peyton. I know that nothing can happen between us anymore not after I cheated on you with that guy" Rachel says sincerely.

"Face it Rachel, you're not gay" Haley says with a small smile.

"Yeah but I wished I would have figured that out before I ruined your life"

"You didn't ruin my life. We got married, young and it didn't work because we didn't love each other…or we did but it was more of a friend's kind of love" Haley says while taking Rachel's hand.

"The reason why I tried calling you was to tell you that the divorce will be final in a month or so"

"You signed the papers" Haley says with a little disbelief.

"Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't but you deserve happiness and I'm not the one to give it to you. I think that's Peyton's job"

"Rachel, she won't talk to me. I love her but she won't talk to me" Haley cries out.

"If she loves you like I think she does she'll be here soon. Nathan said I could stay with him so I'll just leave. Call if you need anything" Rachel says while getting up.

"Thanks" Haley replies.

Rachel leaves the apartment and Haley is left thinking about what to tell Peyton if she ever gives her a chance.

* * *

Haley was sitting in her apartment thinking about Peyton when there was a knock on the door. Haley opened it revealing Peyton.

"Can I come in?" Peyton asks quietly.

"Yeah" Haley replies letting Peyton step into the apartment.

Peyton goes and sits on the couch and Haley follows her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Haley says while looking into Peyton's eyes.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was separated when I moved here I just thought that the divorce would have been final after I got here but it wasn't"

"You two are getting a divorce?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah, I never meant to hurt you and to be honest I know Rachel and I weren't in love but I married her anyway and it was wrong and stupid plus she cheated on me" Haley says with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Peyton asks curiously.

"I always knew she was going to because I knew she wasn't gay. She just never figured it out. Okay, at first I had feelings for Rachel but those feelings changed quickly. I never got the spark with her that I did with you"

"I know what you mean. Haley I know you are sorry but I don't know where that leaves us"

"Yes, you do. Say it" Haley commands.

"I want to take a break. I want to wait to date you until the divorce is final and then we will see where we are"

"I guess that's fair. I really do love you Peyton"

"I love you too Haley. I always will" Peyton replies before walking out of the apartment.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Rachel decided that she wanted to finish out her Senior Year at Tree Hill High. At first people thought it was because of Haley but they soon realized that it wasn't true at all. The glances towards Nathan proved them wrong. Haley and Rachel's divorce isn't final yet but Rachel is trying to get some strings pulled to make the process go quicker and it seems to be working.

Haley and Peyton still hang out but just as friends. Brooke was mad at Haley but only for a short while because she was secretly pulling for her two friends to be together. As odd as it may seem Peyton even gets along with Rachel but she secretly did not like the fact that she cheated on Haley or even married her. She wouldn't tell anyone that though.

Graduation for the seniors is approaching quickly and everyone is getting excited to not have to be in high school anymore.

The 6 friends are in the school courtyard talking about their futures.

"Brooke, what are you going to do?" Rachel asks.

"I want to design my own clothes. I want to have my own clothing line" Brooke says proudly.

"What about you Rachel?" Peyton asks.

"To be honest I haven't figured that out yet. I was thinking maybe I could model" Rachel replies honestly.

"Oh you so could be a model for my clothing line" Brooke exclaims happily.

Everyone at the table laughs.

"How about you Lucas?" Haley asks her cousin.

"I was thinking maybe I could be a writer and couch the Tree Hill Ravens"

"That would be perfect baby" Brooke says while kissing him on the lips.

"What about you Nathan?" Lucas asks.

"I will be playing in the NBA" Nathan stated proudly.

"How about Haley and Peyton?" Nathan asks.

"Well, I want to start my own record label" Peyton says.

"I would like to teach and possibly sing part time" Haley states.

"Perfect tutor-girl" Brooke says.

"Sing? Haley you don't sing in front of people. I have never even heard you sing" Rachel states.

Peyton smiles widely because Haley sang for her and not Rachel.

"The only people that have heard me sing is Lucas who found out on accident and the other person is Peyton but that wasn't on purpose" Haley says to Rachel who just smiles.

Rachel mouths the words good for you. No one seemed to notice except for Peyton and she still is smiling.

Maybe there is hope for Peyton and Haley yet.

* * *

**A/N-So, this story is going to end in either the next chapter or the next. I haven't really figured that out yet. As for the sequel there will be one and without giving to much information away until the end of this story I am going to say that the sequel will be like 18 years in the future. Hope you are excited.**


	7. MakingUp

**A/N- Here is another chapter and I know it is fast but I already knew what was going to be in this chapter.**

* * *

Rachel storms into Haley's apartment screaming her name.

"Haley, come here"

Haley comes out of her bedroom.

"Rachel, what is it?"

"I have good news. The divorce is final. My lawyer just called" Rachel proclaims.

"That's great. I am so glad we both agree but I think you should have this back" Haley says while handing Rachel the wedding ring Haley wore.

Rachel looks at it and smiles.

"Thanks" Rachel states simply.

"So, it is really final?" Haley asks again.

"Yes, so are you going to tell Peyton?" Rachel asks.

"Eventually but she is getting ready for graduation which we should be as well" Haley says while walking into her bathroom.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton are hanging out in Peyton's bedroom. They are getting ready for graduation.

"Do you know if the divorce is final yet between Rachel and Haley?" Brooke asks while fixing her hair.

"Um…I don't know but I am sure that Haley or Rachel will tell us if it is"

"Peyton, what if it is? Are you going to take Haley back?" Brooke asks.

Peyton looks at Brooke and smiles.

"I don't know"

Brooke sees the glint in her eyes.

"You so are going to aren't you?"

"I will. I love her. She is my one true love and I want to spend every day and night with her" Peyton says with a smile.

"Then marry her" Brooke says simply.

Peyton looks at Brooke funny.

"Oh come on Peyton I saw the ring" Brooke says with a smile.

* * *

Haley is writing in her notebook and strumming a few chords trying to get her new song right. Lucas, Nathan and Rachel come into the apartment.

"Is that a new song Haley?" Lucas asks.

"Yes it is, for Peyton" Haley says with a huge smile.

"So, Haley, have you told Peyton yet?" Rachel asks with a smirk.

"Oh my god I have to go" Haley says while running out the door.

* * *

Haley knocks on Peyton's bedroom door. Brooke opens it up with a smile.

"Tutor-girl, what are you doing here?" Brooke asks with a smile.

"I need to talk to Peyton Brooke" Haley states while walking into the room.

"I'll leave and let you two lovers talk" Brooke says while leaving the room.

"What do you want to talk about Haley?" Peyton says while sitting down on her bed.

"I just came to tell you the divorce is final and to do this" Haley states while leaning in and kissing Peyton passionately. To her surprise Peyton kissed back.

After they couldn't kiss any longer Haley backs out of the room and leaves a stunned Peyton.

Brooke walks back into the room and sees Peyton knowing exactly what happened.

"So, are you going to ask her to marry you now?" Brooke says with a smile.

* * *

Tree Hill High's graduating class is sitting down until Principal Turner calls their names. Haley and Peyton glanced at each other every chance they could get so did Rachel and Nathan and Brooke and Lucas. The first person out of their group to get called was Brooke.

"Brooke Davis…Jeremy Davidson…" Turner says into the microphone.

The noises of clapping and the smiles on everyone's face were great. The atmosphere is great.

"Rachel Gatina…Haley James"

Peyton clapped as loud as she could when Haley walked up to receive her diploma. Haley looked at Peyton and smiled. Boy did she love that woman.

"Peyton Sawyer…Lucas Scott…Nathan Scott…"

Quickly the names were written off and the class listened to their valedictorian, Marvin McFadden. The speech was about changes and seizing the moment. Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Rachel and Nathan related to this speech as did many others.

After the speech the 6 group of friends took a picture. The funny faces were to die for but they all had a really good time.

"Hey guys…TRIC is hosting a graduation party are you going?" Lucas asks his friends.

All of them agreed to do it. Everyone left to change and left Lucas and Haley alone to talk.

"You should sing the song to her Haley" Lucas says walking away.

"Maybe you're right" Haley replies while walking in Lucas' direction.

* * *

TRIC was filled with students that were finally happy that there was no more high school. Haley noticed that Rachel hasn't taken her eyes off of Nathan all night.

"You know Rachel, he likes you" Haley says with a smile.

"Who?" Rachel asks.

"Nathan" Haley states.

"Really…maybe I should just go kiss him" Rachel says with a smirk.

"You do that Rachel Gatina" Haley says with a smile.

Rachel walks away and Peyton takes her place both girls watch Rachel walk up to Nathan. She taps his shoulder and he turns around. The next thing that Nathan knows Rachel is sticking her tongue down his throat but he isn't complaining. He is kissing her back.

"Rachel and Nathan know huh" Peyton says while looking at Haley.

"Looks like" Haley states.

"Um…Haley can I talk to you?"

"Yes, but there is something that I have to do first can you give me like 5 minutes"

Peyton shakes her head yes.

* * *

Haley walks on stage at TRIC and Peyton looked at her a little confused.

"So, I have never sung in front of crowd but I think I can do it now. I wrote this song for Peyton Sawyer"

Haley strums a few chords and starts singing.

_I've been behind on the events of the past 7 days  
I've been sleeping in my bed  
And missing you like sometimes crazy girls do_

_I've been hanging like a child onto this photograph of us  
It was taken on a bus across town the last time I saw you_

_And now this whole world is going 'round  
But it's when you're gone it really brings me down, down  
_

Haley looks at Peyton and it is like all she is singing is to her with no one else in the room. Peyton smiles and mouths I love you. Haley just smiles wider.

_Well I can't get myself together I'm soaking in the pain  
It's ridiculous how easy it is to go astray  
When my focus ain't right  
Sometimes crazy's all right_

_And now this whole world is going 'round  
But it's when you're gone it really brings me down, oh_

_Oh, will you wait till I get back home again  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance  
Only you baby keep me up at night  
Sometimes crazy's all right_

_  
_

Brooke looks at Lucas and smiles. She never thought that she would fall in love in high school and watching what happened between Haley and Peyton, Brooke knows that Lucas is her one true love. Like Haley is Peyton's.

_Well I never thought I'd say I was in love with you again  
It's funny how my life has come around to this  
And I'm crazy for you  
I do like crazy girls do_

_And now this whole world is going 'round  
But it's when you're gone it really brings me down  
_

Rachel and Nathan are now together. Nathan always had a crush on her and it took Rachel awhile to figure that out but she now feels what Haley felt the first time she met Peyton. She was in love with Nathan Scott and if she remembers correctly Nathan loves her too.

_Oh, will you wait till I get back home again  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance  
Only you baby keep me up at night  
Sometimes crazy's all right, crazy's all right_

_Oh, will you wait till I get back home again (this whole world)  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance (is going 'round)  
Only you baby keep me up at night (this whole world is going 'round)  
Sometimes_

Haley steps off of the stage while everyone clapped. Haley walks over to Peyton who kisses Haley passionately. She dips her tongue inside Haley's mouth and Haley's hands travel up Peyton's arm and gets tangled in her hair.

"I love you Haley James" Peyton says after pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer" Haley says with a smile.

"I think maybe we should be alone" Peyton says while wriggling her eyebrow.

Haley took the hint and grabbed Peyton's hand.

* * *

Peyton and Haley couldn't make it to her bedroom. Clothes were strewn threw out the house. By the time the girls made it to the bedroom they were naked. To both of them this has been coming for a long time. They say that make-up sex is the best but these two aren't having sex they are making love which is way better then sex. They are in love.

Peyton is straddling Haley and leaving kisses down Haley's body. Without any hesitation Peyton thrusts in two fingers and leaving Haley moaning her name. Peyton smiles at the fact that she can get her to do that. Haley returns the favor by doing the same thing to Peyton. Both are kissing each other while they are riding out their orgasm.

* * *

Both girls are lying down naked under the sheets with their legs tangled up in each others.

Haley is laying her head in the crock of Peyton's neck and she is rubbing small circles on Peyton's stomach.

"Haley, I love you so much" Peyton says with a smile.

"I love you too, Peyton" Haley says simply.

"Marry me" They both say in unison.

They both look at each other and smile. They kiss each other again. A few minutes later they are going for round two and no one's complaining.

* * *

**A/N-At first I was just going to end this story here but I think I will add in one more chapter to help explain what everyone is doing after High School. That way I won't have to do it in the sequel or at least not in much detail. So, one more chapter left. I hoped you liked the ending of this chapter. I sure did.**


	8. Engaged

**A/N-So, this is the last chapter of my first Paley story. I really hoped you enjoyed it. There will be a sequel and it takes place in the way future so pay attention for that. Enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

Peyton and Haley are lying in bed. The both proposed the night before and both said yes. Haley has her head resting in the crook of Peyton's neck. Peyton is playing with Haley's hair smiling.

"I could get used to this" Peyton whispers.

"I know what you mean. I love you fiancé" Haley says with a huge smile.

"Right back at you fiancé" Peyton says.

Both girls fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day both Haley and Peyton decided to tell their friends but Haley said that she wanted to tell Rachel in private and Peyton understood that.

Rachel walks into Haley and now Peyton's apartment.

"So, girly what did you want to tell me?" Rachel asks while sitting on the couch.

"First of all, how are you and Nathan?" Haley asks with a smile.

"We are doing great. I know it's early but I think I love him" Rachel says with a grin.

"That's great Rachel" Haley says.

Rachel notices something on Haley's ring finger and she gasps.

"Are you engaged?" Rachel asks.

Haley looks at Rachel and smiles.

"Peyton and I got engaged last night" Haley says with a grin.

"I'm happy for you Hales, you and Peyton are great together but why did you tell me alone?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Well, we were married and I thought it would be weird if we announced the engagement in front of everyone" Haley says hesitantly.

"Thank you for taking me into consideration Hales but I wouldn't have minded. This is great news and I know you love her so much. You were made for each other not us" Rachel says honestly.

"I'm so glad you said that. I was afraid of what you thought" Haley says while looking away.

"Why would that be?" Rachel asks.

"I was afraid that I would lose a great friend"

"Aw Hales, come here" Rachel says while bringing Haley into a hug.

Peyton walks into the apartment and sees her fiancé hugging her ex wife.

"Should I be worried?" Peyton asks jokingly.

Haley and Rachel pull apart and look at Peyton.

"No baby, I only have eyes for you" Haley replies.

"Congratulations Peyton, you are marring a great girl" Rachel says while walking closer to Peyton to give her a hug.

"Thanks, Rach" Peyton replies.

"I will let you two love birds be" Rachel says while walking out of the apartment.

Haley walks to Peyton and kisses her on the cheek.

"So, do you have all your stuff?" Haley asks.

"In the car babe, come and help me" Peyton says while grabbing Haley's hand.

* * *

An hour or so later Haley and Peyton officially moved all of Peyton's things into the apartment.

Peyton and Haley are lying down in the bed and talking about what they are going to do.

"I want to stay in Tree Hill for college" Haley says.

"Why? Your dream school is Stanford" Peyton says while looking at her fiancé.

"My dream is to be with you and I know you don't want to leave Tree Hill and besides I can go to school anywhere" Haley states proudly.

"So, we are staying in Tree Hill" Peyton states.

"Definitely" Haley says while kissing Peyton.

* * *

Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Rachel were at TRIC waiting for Peyton and Haley to arrive.

"Anyone have any idea on what they have to tell us?" Lucas asks his friends.

Brooke and Rachel share a smile. Both girls knew what it was about but Lucas and Nathan were clueless. Peyton and Haley walk inside hand in hand. Both girls had their engagement rings on. Of course the guys hadn't noticed.

"So, what do you guys have to tell us?" Nathan asks.

Haley and Peyton look at each other and smile. They hold out their hands and show off their engagement rings.

"We are getting married" Haley squeals.

Nathan and Lucas look at each other in shock.

"My cousin is getting married…again" Lucas says but Brooke hits him in the stomach.

"It's okay Brooke she never loved Rachel she loves me" Peyton says with a smile.

"You bet your ass I do" Haley says while giving Peyton a kiss.

Nathan and Rachel look at each other and share a smile.

"Now that you guys are here, we might as well tell you our news" Rachel says.

"I got that basketball scholarship to Duke, so that's where I will be going" Nathan states happily.

"And I got accepted to Duke so I will be following Nathan" Rachel says happily.

"That's great guys. Haley and I are staying in Tree Hill for school" Peyton says.

"Lucas and I are going to UNC" Brooke says after kissing Lucas.

"So, when is the wedding?" Lucas asks his cousin.

"We really haven't decided on anything quite yet but we do know that we want it small, so family only" Haley says while looking at Haley.

"Are you guys going to have kids?" Brooke asks.

"BROOKE!" Peyton yells.

"What? I just want to know if I will be an aunt is that so bad" Brooke states.

Haley just chuckles at Brooke's response.

"Most likely" Haley says.

Peyton looks at her and smiles. She was going to spend her life with this woman and have a family with her. She was so happy.

"Come on baby, let's go dance" Haley says.

Peyton takes Haley's hand and leads her to the dance floor.

"So, you want kids?" Haley asks while she and Peyton were dancing.

"Yes, my parents were never around and I just want to make up for that plus I love kids" Peyton says to her fiancé.

"So, we are going to have kids?" Haley asks.

"You bet your ass we will" Peyton says with a smile.

* * *

After the night of celebration about the engagement Haley and Peyton decided to celebrate their own.

Peyton leads Haley to their bedroom. Peyton pulls Haley's shirt over her head and Haley does the same to Peyton. Soon after the rest of their clothes are off and they are lying on the bed and Peyton is straddling Haley.

"God you are so beautiful" Peyton states breathlessly.

"Why thanks you aren't so bad yourself?" Haley says jokingly.

"I love you Haley James"

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer" Haley says after kissing Peyton.

"Make love to me Peyton" Haley says while lying back down.

"I think I can do that" Peyton says while kissing Haley's neck.

After kissing down Haley's body, Peyton enters to fingers into Haley which causes her to moan in pleasure. Haley does the same thing to Peyton and both are slowly building up to their pleasure point, once the point was reached Peyton lies down next to Haley on her side of the bed.

Haley kisses Peyton while lying in her arms.

"I am so glad I moved here" Haley states with a smile.

"I'm glad too" Peyton says.

"I'm marrying Peyton Sawyer" Haley says happily.

"I'm marrying Haley James" Peyton says happily.

"I love you Peyton forever and always" Haley says while kissing her fiancé one last time for the night.

"I love you too Haley James forever and always" Peyton says while kissing Haley's forehead.

Both girls fall asleep like they always do, in each other's arms and waiting for what is next to come, for Forever and Always.

* * *

**A/N-So, there is the end of the story. I already have the first chapter for the sequel in mind but I do need a title for the story and I am running short on ideas so I need your help. The sequel is set 18 years in the future from the ending of this story. I do have a few ideas for the title so tell me what you think; My Happy Ending; More Than Anyone or Head Over Feet. (Yes, they are all titles to songs but so was this story so I thought it would be appropriate. Of course if anyone else has any ideas please send them. When I figure out what to name my story I will post a author's note on this story to let you guys know what is going on. So, review. The more reviews I get the faster I start the sequel.**


	9. AN: Sequel

**I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but I will deal with that.**

**I told you I was going to make a sequel and I did. The story is entitled **

**My Happy Ending**

**Set 18 years in the future.**

**What has happened to everyone since High School.**

**Check out the new story to find out.**

**Chapter is up already.**


End file.
